Donde te encuentres
by ELI251
Summary: si la guerra no nos separó, mucho menos un mar el cual recorro con la esperanza de volver a verte.
1. En camino

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

ja! no me imaginé que estaría de regreso a FF tan pronto, es más aun debo de escribir la adaptación de Bioshock Infinite, pero eso de imaginar historias en la madrugada mientras escuchas el soundtrack de Valiant Hearts...pos aquí me tienen de nuevo. Aclarando ciertas cosas este fic tendrá muchas similitudes con otro que tengo que se llama cartas desde Verdún, solo que aquí espero bajarle al drama y escribir algo más ameno y menos triste, retomo el estilo de escritura epistolar con el diario de Levi así que espero les guste, por cierto que dedico este fic a Kat Harley, una de mis autoras favoritas en FF que por sucesos desafortunados decidió mudar todos sus fics a otro sitio, le mando un abrazo y espero les guste esta nueva historia sin más les dejo el ya típico...

la mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados perteneces a Hajime Isayama.

Tras la última bala disparada, el último soldado caído en batalla, el último plan de guerra efectuado y la derrota de Alemania toda Europa comenzaría a paso lento a regresar a la normalidad, quienes tuvieron suerte de seguir con vida pudieron curarse las heridas y regresar a vivir, a pesar de que los horrores de la guerra dejan una cicatriz que cala en lo profundo de quienes la sufrieron, siempre existe la posibilidad de mirar hacia el mañana con la esperanza de las generaciones futuras no cometan los mismo errores.

Entre los afortunados en decir que había sido un soldado que logro vivir para contar otro día más durante los 6 años que duro la guerra, se encontraba el sargento Levi Ackerman, originario de Francia se unió al ejercito al poco tiempo que Alemania atacó su nación, después de todo los Ackerman siempre habían sido hombres de batalla, como el padre de Levi antes que él y su abuelo antes que su padre, se las arregló para sobrevivir en toda pelea y asedio en el que se encontrase, tal vez por amor a la patria, instinto, rabia, deber; sim embargo Levi pasó por todo esto para poder volver a ver a su familia. Tras los primeros bombardeos en Lyon el padre de Levi decidió que era mejor escapar al extranjero cuando aún había tiempo.

Despedirse de Hanji fue difícil, a veces una simple promesa de regresar con vida no basta, menos cuando existía una mar de separación, sabiendo que la comunicación sería poca y que muy posiblemente no habría un reencuentro, sí en definitiva era difícil, pero la despedida se volvió casi un imposible cuando Levi tuvo que explicarle a su hijo de 3 años que iría a un viaje con mamá y los abuelos pero que papá no estaría con ellos, que él tenía que quedarse. Levi aún recuerda lo que le dijo a su hijo esa tarde en el puerto de Marsella…

-¿recuerdas los truenos de hace unos días?—preguntó Levi a su hijo mientras lo tenía en brazos

Gabin solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente ante la pregunta de su padre.

-entonces recuerdas lo mucho que te asustaron ¿cierto?—recibió otro silencioso sí—bueno no iré con ustedes porque debo de detener esos horrendos truenos, además alguien debe de quedarse a cuidar la casa

-Sonny y Bean pueden hacer eso papá

-tal vez…pero puedo hacer un mejor trabajo que solo dos perros

Levi le dedico una leve sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y le pasó a Gabin a Hanji; un beso y un abrazo de despedida después, vio como toda su familia subía a un barco rumbo a América. Ver la mirada de Hanji por última vez y la de su hijo sembró en el Sargento la determinación de que pasara lo que pasara e hiciera lo que hiciera, los volvería a ver, cumpliría su promesa, tanto de eliminar los truenos que le causaban miedo a Gabin como el de reunirse con ellos en algún punto en el futuro cuando toda esa situación bélica se terminara.

Y ese punto en el futuro, ese día… había llegado, ahora Levi Ackerman era el que estaba en el puerto de Marsella, estaba tomando un barco para reencontrarse con su familia, con su amada Hanji y con su ya no tan pequeño hijo. Dada la poca comunicación que pudo mantener con ellos, solo sabía que se habían asentado en Nueva York, en la isla de Manhattan para ser más exactos, de esto ya hacía más de 4 años, tenía la esperanza de que siguieran viviendo en la misma casa, no se había molestado en intentar enviarles otro telegrama ya que por los estragos de la guerra las comunicaciones entre Estados Unidos y Francia eran limitadas al uso exclusivo del gobierno, y en cuanto a mandar una carta…bueno él posiblemente llegaría primero antes que la carta misma. Así que ahí estaba Levi, montado en un barco con destino al reencuentro.

Diario de Levi Ackerman

16 de noviembre de 1945

Parece como si fuera apenas ayer que besé los labios de Hanji y la frente de Gabin por última vez antes de que subieran al barco junto con mis padres, debo de admitir que esa escena se repitió en mi mente una y otra vez cada que cerraba los ojos todas las noches al dormir en las trincheras, en las barracas, con la espalda pegada a un tronco, también me ponía a recordar tiempos más felices cuando caminaba con la tropa hasta algún otro punto estratégico, sin embargo debía de auto suprimir los recuerdos, para que no me mantuvieras con la mente ocupada cuando el cuerpo tenía que reaccionar.

Si soy honesto en cuanto a vea a Hanji quisiera encerrarme con ella en una habitación al menos 3 días para poder amarnos como hace mucho no los hacemos, no sin antes primero jugar con Gabin, contarle historias y decirle como lo he extrañado. Estoy llegando a un momento en que no puedo creer que dentro de unas cuantas semanas los volveré a ver, poder abrazar el cuerpo de mi esposa mientras el olor de su cuerpo me arrulla, escuchar de nuevo los cuentos inventados de Gabin intentando encubrir una travesura, el olor a té que mi madre me prepara especialmente a mí y las partidas de ajedrez con mi padre.

Haciendo una lista de todo lo que quiero hacer apenas los vea, puedo decir que todo ha valido la pena al menos para mí, las heridas de bala, los gritos de soldados que ya no están con vida y que se empeñan en seguir su lamento en mis pesadillas. Aunque me pregunto si todo eso valió la pena para el resto, para los gobiernos y para los dictadores, haber ocasionado tanta muerte…y al final para qué, para que las cosas terminaran igual solo que con familias enteras destruidas al igual que los cimientos de las ciudades y pueblos. A este enfrentamiento le tengo un rencor descomunal, me separó por mucho tiempo de lo que más amo y se llevó la vida de muchos de mis amigos, debo de considerarme afortunado por poder haber tenido la oportunidad de sacar a mi familia del país antes de que la suciedad de la guerra los alcanzara.

Hablando de suciedad…no hay lugar en el que no aprendas a valorar la limpieza y el orden que el campo de batalla, jamás me agradó la idea de arrastrarme por el fango para poder evitar el fuego enemigo sin embargo el lodo, la sangre y la mugre eran un monto justo a pagar con tal de seguir con vida un día más, me di cuenta que no hay aliciente más grande que las ganas de volver a ver a tus seres queridos, claro está sin la preocupación de que tal vez ya no sigan con vida. Como sea ya se lo que le diré a Gabin en cuanto lo vea, hijo terminé con los truenos…

espero les haya gustado, ya sabes que cualquier cosa me la pueden hacer saber con un chulo review.

gracias por leer

ELI251


	2. En la guerra y en el amor

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

paso a dejarles el segundo capitulo de esta historia, una disculpita por si me tarde en actualizar, pero me la pase viendo documentales de la segunda guerra mundial y me di cuenta de muchas cosas...cosas que bien pude haber escrito y jamás en la vida pasaron en verdad, es por eso que tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas en el rumbo de este fic para que tuviera un poco de concordancia histórica. También quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos y se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, se les agradece y espero les guste este segundo capitulo, ahora les dejo el ya típico...

la mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

-SMIIIIIIITH, MUEVE TU BRITANICO TRASERO!

Fuego de mortero, balas de fusiles alemanes y bombas que caían del cielo, Levi ni siquiera giró su cabeza para corroborar que Erwin lo seguía, él sabía que el rubio no era tan estúpido como para quedarse en ese derruido camino, lugar donde varios escuadrones perecieron y que de milagro Levi Ackerman y Erwin Smith habían podido escapar, corrían como si el mismo diablo les pisara los talones, el polvo que levantaban las explosiones apenas y les dejaba ver el camino, no sabían a donde se dirigían pero sin lugar a dudas cualquier cosa era mejor que donde se encontraban, el sabor a polvo en la boca, la falta de saliva y el olor a quemado daban el toque de apocalipsis al paisaje que se distinguía por los cadáveres de soldados, tanques destrozados y edificios en ruinas.

Tanto Francés como Inglés corrían sin seguir una línea fija en su trayectoria esperando que de esta manera el fuego enemigo no les diera alcance, ya habían dejado atrás la carretera y se adentraban en un pueblo desolado, bajaron un poco la marcha para al menos recuperar algo de su aliento, el equipo de más de 15 kilos que llevaban con ellos no los ayudaba mucho, pero era eso o andar prácticamente sin provisiones y sin munición, sin embargo eso poco importaba ahora. Recargaron pesadamente sus espaldas en lo que quedaba de una casa.

-ese Panzer no lo vi venir—dijo de repente Erwin

-ni tú, yo o el resto de la tropa—contestó Levi— ¿Cuánto te queda de parque?

-solo el cartucho que está en el fusil… ¿y a ti?

El sargento abrió la cámara de su arma y contestó—solo ocho balas

-esas son pésimas noticias Sargento—agregó Erwin—a buena hora se nos ocurrió que era inteligente defender este páramo

-fue su estúpida idea, Comandante—le soltó Levi a Erwin recalcando eso último—debemos movernos de aquí si queremos regresar a la playa y esperar a los buques para que nos saquen de aquí y…

Levi no pudo terminar la frase cuando el sonido del pesado movimiento de un tanque enemigo se aproximaba, Erwin asomó su cabeza para ver si esa cosa se aproximaba a ellos.

-mierda nos siguió, Ackerman tenemos tres opciones, o nos quedamos aquí pidiéndole a Dios que el tanque nos pase de largo, o nos largamos corriendo o bien le hacemos frente

-¿atacar a un Panzer con menos de veinte balas? Creo que es muy obvia la respuesta Smith

En cuanto ambos hombre iniciarían su carrera para alcanzar la cosa de Dunkerque un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a sus espaldas, Levi sintió que voló por los aires y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, a pesar del dolor en el pecho que supuso el golpe se puso de píe, buscó a Erwin con la mirada esperando que se encontrara igual o mejor que él, sin embargo cuando lo vio sus piernas le temblaron y no supo cómo fue que corrió en dirección al rubio soldado. Tendido en el suelo semiconsciente, el disparo del tanque le había costado el brazo derecho a Erwin.

-demonios Smith—se quejó Levi mientras lo levantaba e intentaba caminar con él—no se te ocurra desmayarte ahora, la base está a solo unas cuantas calles de aquí

-Levi déjame aquí, a este paso mi brazo no será la única perdida—contesto el británico con voz débil

-no digas tonterías, sigues con vida…si un brazo pero con vida y es lo que cuenta

Anduvieron de esta manera un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que Erwin ya no podía caminar y ambos cayeron al suelo, Levi sabía que su compañero estaba perdiendo sangre y si no hacía algo rápido moriría desangrado, como pudo lo levanto y entraron a una casa, sentó a Erwin en una silla, se quitó el cinturón e hiso un torniquete en el brazo del soldado herido, cuando estaba por levantar a su amigo y seguir con su camino de nuevo el pesado sonido de un tanque y las voces de unos soldados hicieron a Levi detenerse en su tarea.

-mierda viene una tropa

-Levi…vete, tienes gente esperándote

-shh cállate Smith, tú también tienes gente esperándote ¿no vas a decirle a Marie lo que sientes por ella? Demonios vienen para acá—decía Levi mientras se alejaba de la ventana e intentaba levantar a Erwin otra vez—debemos movernos si queremos que no nos encuentren

Increíblemente lograron salir de ese lugar y llegaron a una bifurcación de caminos, uno llevaba a la base donde seguramente también habría soldados heridos esperando por el rescate y un puñado más que al igual que ellos no podrían contener un ataque del regimiento que en esos momentos les pisaba los talones a Erwin y a Levi. El francés lo sabía perfectamente había pocas posibilidades que los alemanes tomaran el otro camino que se encontraba lleno de escombros y cadáveres, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.

-bien Smith esto es lo que haremos, aun puedes llegar a la playa, voy a esconderte a un lado de la carretera en cuanto dejes de escuchar a esa tropa te vas a poner de píe e iras a alertar a los demás para que se muevan a otra parte de la playa ¿entiendes?

-¿qué carajos harás tú?

-distraerlos, desviarlos para que tomen otro camino

-no seas estúpido aún podemos escondernos

-¿y si llegan a donde está el resto de la tropa? Sería una maldita masacre y eso se puede evitar—apenas dijo eso Levi dejó a Erwin a un lado del camino—escóndete y haz lo que te dije

Cuando Levi se disponía a irse Erwin lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-¿qué hay de tu familia Ackerman, acaso no quieres volver a verlos?

Con un movimiento se zafó del agarre del rubio.

-ellos entenderán…

_**De: Hanji Zoe de Ackerman para: Sargento Levi Ackerman del noveno ejército francés **_

_**04 de mayo 1940**_

_Enano… mi querido y amado enano, hace apenas dos días que llegamos a Nueva York, y en comparación con nuestra gente los americanos están muy tranquilos con lo que se acontece del otro lado del Atlántico, sé que esta guerra no les concierne y espero que no se les ocurra entrar en ella, confío plenamente que los aliados podrán frenar a los alemanes antes de que ellos puedan siquiera llegar a la frontera con Francia, de la misma manera en la que confío en ti de que no hagas una estupidez, a mí el honor y la gloria no me interesan, la noche antes de que partiéramos a América te dije que pase lo que pase te quiero a ti de regreso y no una insignificante medalla junto con una bandera doblada en tu lugar._

_Sé lo testarudo que eres y que no importa lo que te digan, cuando una idea se te mete en la cabeza es difícil hacerte cambiar de parecer, ahora me viene a la mente todas las veces que tú y mi padre casi se van a los golpes porque él no te dejaba acercarte a mí, recordando esto quiero llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, reír por cómo era que mi papá te sacaba casi treinta centímetros de altura y a ti parecía no importarte y llorar porque no quiero que juegues al héroe, comprendo que en una guerra como ésta precisamente son héroes los que se necesitan y espero fervientemente que tú no seas uno de ellos, quiero que nuestro hijo crezca y se convierta en un gran hombre como tú y para eso te necesito a mi lado._

_Siento que te escribo mucho y a la vez no te escribo nada, espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto, te dejo la dirección de donde nos quedaremos para que envíes tus cartas, las cuales estaré ansiosa por leer, finalmente te digo de nuevo lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, no me importa cuánto tiempo pase ni las noticias que no tenga de ti, voy a esperarte así sean décadas, siglos o milenios, a menos de que un día toquen a la puerta y sea tu cadáver lo que me entreguen solo así sabré que en esta vida las historias de amor después de la guerra no existen y aun así no dejare de amarte._

_P.D si es que tienes tiempo me gustaría que le enviaras cartas a Gabin especialmente para él y otras especialmente para mí…por aquello de que quiero que me digas a tu manera lo mucho que me extrañas. _

_Tuya eternamente Hanji Zoe de Ackerman_

* * *

gracias por leer hasta la próxima

**ELI251 **


	3. Suposiciones

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY

jajajaja según yo este capitulo era por el cumpleaños de Hanji...pero lo termine a la una de la mañana siendo ya sábado 6 pero ni pex, que la intención es lo que cuenta, sin más a decir espero les guste y les dejo el ya típico...

algunos personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

-Hanji por favor es solo un café

-Moblit no insistas no es que no quiera, le prometí a Gabin ir hoy al parque después del trabajo

-¿puedo acompañarte?

Hanji le dedico una mirada al rubio profesor y continúo tomando los exámenes de las bancas.

-recuerda lo que pasó la última vez Moblit

-sé que la patada de Gabin fue un accidente

-que te pateara en la entrepierna no fue un accidente, además después de eso no quiso hablarme por 2 días pensando que quería remplazar a su padre, es mejor para todos que él no vuelva a verte

-no soy un remplazo…no aun

-¿disculpa?

-¿Cuánto más vas a esperar Hanji? Ya pasó casi un año y no has tenido una respuesta desde la última carta que enviaste, y a como dicen que va la guerra se realista y date cuenta de que tu esposo ya…

-ni se le ocurra terminar esa oración profesor Berner, lo que pase en mi matrimonio no le concierne—concluyo la castaña saliendo del aula

Hanji al ver pasar los meses y darse cuenta que la guerra no acabaría pronto pasaba los días y las noches pensando en dónde estaría Levi, en lo que estaría haciendo, si estaba bien y todo lo relacionado con el Sargento que se encontraba tan lejos de ella, al ver esto la madre de Levi le aconsejó que ocupara su tiempo en algo para distraerse, y con esa idea fue como Hanji Zoe se convirtió en maestra de francés en una preparatoria, ahí conoció a Moblit Berner, el profesor de historia, descubrieron que tenías cosas en común y pronto se convirtieron en buenos amigos, o al menos eso pensó Hanji, ya que poco a poco Moblit dejaba ver que él quería de ella algo más que amistad.

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji detente por favor!—le gritaba Moblit a la castaña desde el otro extremo del pasillo

Pero en lugar de detenerse Hanji seguía su camino incluso con más velocidad, así fue hasta que el profesor alcanzó a su compañera esperando poder disculparse con ella, intento tomar su brazo pero ella se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

-Hanji, no fue mi intención—intentaba disculparse el hombre—pero es difícil ver como cada día que pasa y no recibes una carta de él, toda tú se va apagando lentamente y aunque no quieras admitirlo sabes lo que siento por ti y me duele todo esto

-¿sabes cuál es la referencia que los demás profesores dan de mí? No es el hecho de que sea nueva en la escuela, tampoco que sea extranjera, tampoco que sea maestra de francés…se refieren a mí como la viuda, Hanji Zoe la viuda y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera dije que Levi hubiera muerto, pero todo mundo lo da por sentado—decía la mujer mientras poco a poco se le quebraba la voz y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—al parecer en este lugar la palabra soldado es sinónimo de cadáver

Berner guardó silencio, no sabía si cualquier cosa que dijera mejoraría o empeoraría la situación, prefirió abrazar a Hanji y guardar silencio se ofreció a llevarla a su edificio, pero la mujer de lentes declinó su propuesta diciéndole que no quería que su hijo los viera juntos, no al menos en un tiempo. Para cuando Hanji regresó a su departamento Gabin ya estaba esperándola junto con su abuela para ir al parque y cumpliendo lo prometido pasaron la tarde ahí, viendo jugar a su pequeño Hanji pensaba en lo mucho en que Gabin comenzaba a aparecerse a Levi, si bien físicamente el niño solo tenía los ojos de su padre, sin duda sí había heredado su pésimo carácter y eso solo hacía a la castaña reír y rio mucho más recordando a Moblit tirado en el suelo doliéndose después de la patada de Gabin el día en que se lo presentó. Dio un largo suspiro y supo que no podía dejarse llevar por lo que las personas dijeran, ella sabía que Levi estaba vivo y no aceptaría su muerte hasta que hubiera una prueba que lo confirmara.

_**05 de septiembre 1941**_

_**Diario del Sargento Ackerman **_

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hanji, por segunda vez en esta separación que no estoy con ella durante esta fecha, la extraño demasiado…a ella y a mi hijo pero después de Dunquerque y dejar a Erwin a un lado de la carretera, unos alemanes me capturaron y me hicieron prisionero de guerra como a todos los franceses que se rindieron sin pelear, nos enviaron a Alemania y creo que alguien cuida de mí sin que pueda darle las gracias porque aún no he muerto de inanición, hipotermia o alguna enfermedad propia del campo de prisioneros; de hecho pasó mi condena trabajando en una granja alemana, con todos los hombres en el frente y la escases de alimento… alguien debe de trabajar la tierra y qué mejor que la mano de obra gratuita de hombres que ya han perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir a esta guerra.

Trabajo en la granja de los Bossard que ahora solo está habitada por Petra, su esposo como el resto de los hombres está peleando en el frente y hasta donde ella sabe él sigue con vida. A esta jovencita le debo mucho, para ser alemana tiene un sentido de la bondad muy grande y me ha alimentado mejor que a cualquier prisionero en toda el área, gracias a ello he recuperado algo de peso y estoy más fuerte, al menos lo suficiente como para no caer enfermo. En ocasiones Petra me invita a tomar algo de beber mientras me da un pequeño descanso de mis labores en la granja, sin embargo debo evitar sentirme demasiado cómodo con sus atenciones, el otro día los alemanes mataron a un prisionero que se sospechaba se acostó con la mujer de la granja vecina, vi como cargaron su cadáver en un carreta, supongo que la guerra hace que las personas se sientan solas y olviden el amor que tenían por quienes no se encuentran a su lado.

No es que me considere un hombre que caerá en la tentación, sin embargo la pobre Petra es joven y su esposo fue reclutado cuando apenas se habían casado, no parece ser el tipo de persona que pueda estar sola por tanto tiempo, después de todo es humana lo que hace que tenga sentimientos… y necesidades. Pero prefiero que ella deje de comportase bien conmigo a que piense que hay algo más en esta relación de prisionero trabajador y empleadora. Esperando dejarle en claro nuestra relación le hablé de Hanji y de Gabin, me dijo que cuando termine la guerra y Auruo, su esposo, regrese quiere iniciar una familia, le dije que llegar a ser padre es una enorme alegría y que ella sería una gran madre.

En el poco tiempo libre que tengo le hice una pequeña cruz de hierro a Hanji espero poder dársela algún día, cuando la guerra termine y regresemos a estar juntos, dada la situación en el campamento de prisioneros no nos dejan enviar cartas ni a Francia o a cualquier otra parte de Europa…mucho menos a América, aunque el correo por parte de las familias de los soldados sí llega, lamentablemente solo el correo francés y británico, razón por la cual no he recibido una carta de Hanji y ella ninguna mía, no sé si sentir alivio o no de no tener correspondencia, ya que los nazis son lo suficientemente cínicos como para leer cada carta frente a todos los prisioneros sin el menor pudor y con la voz más fría de la que son capaces, así que las palabras de amor de una esposa, una novia o una amante pierden todo sentido si no se leen apropiadamente.

Pero no solo es el hambre y las enfermedades lo que mengua a los hombres que somos prisioneros, nuestros captores también gozan de torturar a todo aquel que puedan, anoche un hombre se enteró que su esposa lo engaña con un nazi, después de la ocupación de Francia este tipo de noticias son tan comunes que varios han perdido la vida intentando golpear aun alemán queriendo descargar el dolor de saber que su amor ya los ha olvidado y sucumbió ante el enemigo. Por ahora me da alivio no escuchar como un alemán lee una carta dirigida a mí, siento alivio de que un nazi hijo de puta no se ha llevado a mi esposa a la cama y sobre todo alivio de que mi familia no sufre nada de lo que pasa en nuestro país.

Y para alejar cualquier duda o miedo de mi mente solo me enfoco en buscar algo de material y poder hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a Hanji y algo de madera quizá un juguete para Gabin porque sé que siguen esperando a que regrese…

* * *

espero les haya gustado nos vemos en la próxima y a como calculo esto supongo que solo quedan un par de capítulos más, eso si no se me ocurre hacer alguna daga pero los dejo con una pregunta.

que final debería de tener Moblit en esta historia?

jajajaja espero sus reviews gracias por leer

**ELI251**


	4. Malas decisiones

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

la verdad hoy no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, solo dar las gracias a quienes leen el fic, comentan y lo han agregado a sus favoritos así que sin más los dejo con el ya típico...

algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados perteneces a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Levi se dirigía a la casa de Petra para pedirle un poco de agua, había estado trabajando en los campos desde hace más de 3 horas; cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de la casa escucho claramente a Petra pidiendo auxilio, entró rápidamente a su encuentro solo para ver como un soldado alemán tenía a la chica acostada en la mesa mientras forcejeaba con ella, intentaba violarla, fue en ese momento que el tiempo para el Sargento se detuvo, para él bien podía tratarse de la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, la pareja estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para notar su ausencia, más aun cuando el soldado que estaba con Petra era el encargado de su vigilancia. Levi tenía dos opciones comportarse como un prisionero o como un soldado que luchaba precisamente para evitar este tipo de abusos.

El francés se acercó en un movimiento rápido y tomó por los hombros al agresor de Petra apartándolo de ella, confundido el alemán apenas y vio venir un puñetazo que se dirigía directo a su cara dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Mientras Levi contemplaba al hombre Petra solo atinó a acomodarse sus ropas.

-¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Levi volteando a verla.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa, no pudieron decirse algo más ya que otro soldado entró abruptamente a la casa y al ver la escena se acercó a Levi para golpearlo con su arma haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas, después de esto le apuntó con su rifle y se alejó un poco hacia la puerta para llamar a sus compañeros. Dos soldados tomaron a Levi mientras que un tercero ayudaba al agresor de Petra a ponerse de píe mientras recobraba el conocimiento.

Sacaron a Levi de la casa y lo hicieron arrodillarse de nuevo, tal vez había sido una mala idea hacerse el héroe en tan adversa situación, le dijeron que pusiera las manos en la cabeza "aquí termina" pensó el francés, por su mente pasó la imagen de su familia enterándose de su muerte, se dijo así mismo idiota mil veces, se perdería el ver crecer a su hijo, de no volver a ver a Hanji, no volver a ver a sus padres, el sonido de los soldados cortando el cartucho de sus armas listos para dispararle le sacó de sus pensamientos; Levi cerró los ojos esperando el disparo que terminaría con su vida pero en su lugar escuchó el claxon de un auto.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?

-comandante Pixis—dijo uno de los hombres

Levi abrió los ojos para ver como un hombre calvo, de bigote grisáceo y con uniforme de alto rango bajaba del auto.

-buen día caballeros, veo que están ocupados pero antes de que decidan acabar con la vida de un prisionero me gustaría saber por qué—decía el comandante mientras se acercaba.

Aun apuntando a la cabeza de Levi uno de los soldados habló—esta basura atacó a Gunther señor

-mmm ¿y usted vio cuándo el prisionero cometió dicha acción?

-no exactamente, pero escuche unos ruidos desde fuera de la casa y entré para ver lo que estaba pasando y vi a Gunther tirado en el suelo y frente a él estaba el prisionero—concluyó el soldado.

-ya veo, ey—dijo Pixis dirigiéndose a Levi—le daré la oportunidad de explicarme lo que pasó, así que por favor dígame por qué atacó a uno de mis hombres

Levi guardo silencio, sabía que si decía la verdad era su palabra contra la del alemán y sobraba decir de qué lado se inclinaría la balanza

-¿y bien? –pregunto el comandante, pero al no obtener una respuesta sentenció—ok, supongo que intentó escapar

Dicho esto un soldado golpeo con la culata de su rifle a Levi en la espalda haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

-lamento mucho que nuestra hospitalidad no le sea suficiente…-Pixis se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a dejar que sus hombres terminaran con el trabajo.

-¡INTENTO VIOLARME!—gritó una asustada Petra desde el marco de la puerta de la casa.

Esto llamó lo suficiente la atención del hombre como para voltearse.

-el prisionero intento violarla—dijo el comandante sonando más a una afirmación que a una pregunta

Petra solo negó con la cabeza.

-fue él—dijo señalando al tal Gunther

-¿él?—preguntó el calvo comandante señalando al susodicho— ¿está segura?

-sí—fue la respuesta de la joven

-soldado Schultz ¿es eso cierto?

El aludido comenzó a balbucear asustado—señor yo solo estaba…

Sin mayor aviso Pixis desenfundó su pistola y le disparó en la entrepierna al hombre, todos los presentes de quedaron de piedra ante esta acción.

-les recuerdo a todos ustedes que la razón por la que nos hemos quedado en casa es para cuidar a nuestra gente—decía el comandante mientras se agachaba y tomaba la cara de Gunther—no para aprovecharnos de las mujeres que están solas

Pixis se puso de píe y ordeno que se llevaran al soldado herido.

-señora Bossard ahora tengo la certeza de que esto no volverá a suceder—se acercó a Petra y le tomó la mano para besarla—le ofrezco mis más humildes disculpas

-¿qué hacemos con el prisionero señor?

El comandante respiró resignado mientras sacaba una botella de su abrigo y daba un largo trago—se supone que este sería solo un paseo de rutina—se dijo así mismo en voz alta— ¿cuál es su nombre soldado?—le preguntó a Levi quien aún seguía en el suelo y con los rifles apuntándole a la cabeza

-Ackerman…sargento Levi Ackerman

-póngase de píe Sargento Ackerman y ustedes ya dejen de apuntarle—ordenó a sus subordinados y se acercó a Levi para estrecharle la mano—gracias por proteger a la señora Bossard cualquier otro de sus compatriotas hubiera escapado, sin embargo usted no puede continuar aquí…puede sufrir represalias y esas cosas—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Levi— y no podemos dedicarnos a cuidarlo, me temo que tendrá que desaparecer

A Levi se le detuvo el corazón, iban a matarlo de todas maneras.

-Ian—llamó Pixis a uno de sus hombres—escolta al Sargento de vuelta a su campamento para que tome sus cosas—ordenaba el comandante mientras escribía algo en una hoja de papel que después entregó a Ian—dale esto al capitán Verman—mientras regresaba al automóvil se dirigió por última vez a Levi—que tenga buen día Sargento Ackerman.

Dicho esto el comandante Dot Pixis subió a su auto y se fue, Levi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, algo le picó la espalda y se dio cuenta de que el tal Ian le apuntaba con su arma.

-camina—le ordenó

El azabache se limitó a obedecer, cuando comenzaron a alejarse de la casa, Levi volteó para ver por última vez a Petra, quien se encontraba aun en la puerta, ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que donde les fue posible, Levi no sabía si la mujer lo había ayudado o solo puso el último clavo en su ataúd, su futuro era incierto y según el francés, el soldado que le apuntaba con su arma le dispararía en mitad del camino y abandonaría su cadáver al lado de la carretera.

**03 de enero de 1942**

_**Diario de Hanji Zoe de Ackerman**_

Hace mucho que perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de cartas que le he escrito a Levi pero la cuenta de las respuestas que he recibido de él sigue en cero, no quiero perder la esperanza mas todo apunta que algo pasó con él y aun así me niego a pensar que ha muerto, la idea por si sola me resulta absurda e inverosímil, sé que Francia ha caído ante Alemania y no pueden enviar cartas y tampoco recibirlas por lo que desde hace un tiempo ya no las envío…solo le escribo para desahogarme, para hablar como si Levi aun estuviera a mi lado viéndome con su manera tan única de verme y escuchándome atentamente.

El hecho de que el servicio postal de Francia este restringido hace que me sienta optimista, quizá por eso no me contesta sin embargo recuerdo lo estúpidamente testarudo que puede llegar a ser Levi y temo que pierda todo sentido de conservación.

Regresando mis pensamientos a este lado del Atlántico, mi relación con Moblit cada día decae más, a pesar del cariño que le tengo no puedo corresponderle como él quisiera; extraño cuando podía contarle todo y él me apoyaba como un amigo ahora todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en un nuevo intento en conquistarme, el pobre de Moblit no quiere entender que el lugar que quiere ocupar lleva años ocupado.

Pero Moblit pasa a segundo plano, ahora que tanto Marcel como Odette quieren dejar Nueva York, dicen que el ambiente de la ciudad los asfixia y que prefieren un lugar más cercano al campo y mi suegro escuchó sobre los viñedos de California, no lo culpo de querer ir para allá después de todo él tiene viñedos en casa, Levi lo ayudaba a cortar las uvas cuando llegaba la temporada. Sin embargo no quiero moverme de este lugar, tengo la certeza de que al menos la primer carta que le envíe a Levi si llegó a sus manos, en ella le dije donde estaríamos ¿Qué tal si el regresa y no nos encuentra? ¿Cómo le hare saber nuestra nueva ubicación?

Veré si con este argumento Marcel desiste de ésta idea y si no comenzare a preocuparme por Gabin, él es muy apegado a sus abuelos y más ahora que Levi no está, Odette se la pasa contándole historias de cuando Levi era niño y Gabin no se cansa de escucharlas y admito que yo tampoco, me doy el gusto de reír al darme cuenta que Gabin hace las mismas cosas que Levi cuando tenía su edad. Por el momento le preguntare a mi hijo que opina sobre mudarnos a otro estado, después de todo tengo que ver por su bien antes que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o amenaza de muerte me lo pueden hacer llegar en un review.

hasta la próxima...

**ELI251**


End file.
